Puppy Love
by clouisewise
Summary: A highschool AU I started forever ago and may or may not finish. Enjoy!


So uh I don't know if I'll continue this but now that I'm working on the sequel to Unforeseen, I want to get these drafts out of the way. Enjoy this crappy highschool AU!

* * *

Tamsin woke with a start to the very unwelcomed sound of her cellphone ringing. Groaning as she picked her head up off of her pillow (and out of the small puddle of drool that had collected there), the valkyrie stuck her hand under it to retrieve the offensive piece of electronics and see who would _dare_ wake her up before noon on a Sunday.

"Dog boy", she mutters sleepily into the phone as she slides a finger across the phone to answer it, "this had better be important. I'm hungover and I _really_ wanted to sleep in on my last day of summer break."

"Summer break?" Dyson laughs loudly into the phone, and Tamsin can hear the distinct sounds that Dyson's old clunker of a car makes in the background. "Slamsin, it's _Monday_! Get your shit together. Let's get coffee before first period."

"Monday?"

"Yeah, man. Stop partying so hard and meet me at the cafe in 30."

Dyson hangs up before Tamsin has the chance to argue with him, cutting her off just as she erupts into a rant on how the school can burn down for all she cares. She throws her head back into her pillow and lets a good scream out into it before finally flinging herself off of the bed.

"What a way to start the school year", she mumbles as she rifles through her dresser drawers and dirty clothes bin for something to wear. Settling on her favorite jeans and last year's lacrosse championships shirt, she quickly dresses and brushes her teeth before spending the remainder of the time she has before she has to meet her best friend looking for her keys. When she finally finds them (in the fridge – _how much did I have to drink last night_?), the blonde throws on her leather jacket and heads out to where her bike is parked. Without bothering to run back inside and try to find her helmet (for all she knows it ended up in the dryer), Tamsin kick starts her motorcycle and tears off in the direction of her and Dyson's favorite meeting spot.

When she pulls up to The Dal, the cafe just a few blocks from their high school, Dyson is sitting outside with a brunette. _A new girlfriend_, Tamsin thinks scornfully, _this should be interesting_. Parking her bike and howling as a greeting to the wolf, she is shocked to see that the brunette that turns around is actually _Bo Dennis_.

"Oh _shit_", the valkyrie mumbles to herself as she saunters up to the couple. She's happy to see that Dyson has already gotten her a coffee, and happily accepts it before sending a shit eating grin the succubus' way. "Good morning, succuslut."

(Last year at a wrestling match, before Dyson and Bo had officially started dating, Tamsin and Bo were reluctantly sitting next to each other in the stands as they watched Dyson compete. Tamsin 'accidentally' knocked Bo's nachos all over her lap, swallowing down her laughter as Bo had to excuse herself from the gym to try to salvage her jeans. When she returned from the restrooms, she caught Tamsin and Dyson lip locked at the top of the bleachers and was _none _too pleased – it wasn't even that Tamsin liked Dyson, he was her best friend; it was more so that she didn't want Bo and him to get together, so she took it upon herself to try to sabotage them. She thought she had succeeded when Bo started dating some loser upperclassman named Ryan right before school let out for summer – much to her dismay, however, her plan seems to have ultimately failed.)

Bo offered her a tight smile.

"Hello Tamsin. Still alive, I see."

Dyson, ever oblivious, excitedly hops over the railing of the patio to engulf his best friend in a huge hug. Bo rolls her eyes at the two before returning to her own coffee and texting who Tamsin could only assume is her best friend Kenzi (the valkyrie is actually surprised to see that Kenzi wasn't with Bo – the two were usually inseparable).

"Calm down there, teen wolf!", Tamsin says laughing as Dyson finally releases her. "What's up with this beard?"

Dyson brings up a hand to proudly scratch the the truly pathetic beard he is attempting to grow.

"Do you like it? I think it makes me look older. Maybe some idiot will sell me beer."

Tamsin notes that the wolf_ does_ look older – he is a little taller than when she saw him last, and his chest is just that slightest bit broader. His red-blonde hair trimmed to stay close to his head in little curls, and his smile was just as charming as the wolf himself. He_ still_ didn't look nearly old enough to trick someone into selling him beer, however.

"The only idiot here is_ you_, D-bag."

The friends playfully punch each others shoulders and joke around until Bo clears her throat, pulling them out of their blissful best friend reunion – it _had _been almost two months since they'd seen each other, as Dyson had gone to Scotland to visit his grandparents and had just gotten back a few days ago.

"We have to go to school, Kenzi is almost there now", Bo says with an eye roll as she stands and makes her way off the patio (actually using the sidewalk as opposed to hopping the railing similar to the way Dyson had done – what a _loser_) to join the pair. "And I'd like to be there early so I can scope out the new kids."

"Looking for snacks _already_, Bo? It's not even 8 am!"

The succubus stares daggers at the valkyrie as she intertwines her hand with Dyson's. The three make their way down the side walk en route for the high school, Dyson in the middle of the two women as they send dirty looks to each other behind his back.

"Shut up, Tamsin. You're just jealous you'll never get to know what's it like when a succubus feeds off of you."

"It _is_ pretty awesome", Dyson adds with a grin, playfully shoving Tamsin's shoulder and almost causing her to choke on her coffee – half from the shove, and half from the image of Bo feeding off of her best friend.

"_Dude_. Gross."

* * *

"The whole school is in here!", Kenzi says excitedly as the four of them walk in to the auditorium to retrieve their schedules. Tamsin rolls her eyes in the underclassman's direction, annoyed that Bo always let the junior hang around. They're _seniors_ now. No need to keep the bottom feeders around.

"_Duh_", Tamsin says as they push their way through a group of freshman to make their way to the tables with the all of the schedules laid out in alphabetical order. "Where else would they be?"

Dyson, anxious to see if he'll have any classes with either Bo or Tamsin, rushes ahead of the group and makes his way over to the end of the table with the back half of the alphabet. Thumbing through the papers, he lets out a '_whoop_' and holds his schedule up proudly like a prize once he retrieves it.

"Thornwood comma Dyson!", he yells happily at the group before shuffling through other stacks to find Tamsin's schedule for her – he's been Tamsin's best friend for longer than he can remember, and he knows that if Tamsin doesn't get her schedule on the first day she'll use that as an excuse to just go home until the school calls her house looking for her. When he finally finds it, he walks up to her and places it in her reluctantly extended hand with a grin on his face. "And Pettersen comma Tamsin."

She groans as she folds the schedule up, not even bothering to look at it just yet, and pockets it in her leather jacket. She starts to shove her way through the growing crowd of students to go back to the table, using her helmet to physically knock most people out of her way and doing her best to avoid the anyone that tries to stop and greet her along the way.

"Where are you going?", Dyson yells to her, luckily tall enough to see over the majority of the kids that are between him and the equally as tall valkyrie. He follows her golden blonde hair, pinned off of her face by a shiny silver clip with a small wing on it, as she continues to all but shove the people in front of her out of the way.

"I told Amanda I'd get her schedule!", she yells back at him. "I'll meet you outside!"

"_Jesus_", the valkyrie mutters as she finally pushes her way to the table in search of the L's. The swarm of underclassman that admire Tamsin was getting out of control – between the grabby horny boys and the grabby horny girls, she wasn't sure she would make it here with all of her clothes on. "Okay, Amanda Lavoie, you _bitch_, where _are_ you...?"

Just as Tamsin's eyes finally land of her friend's schedule and she extends her hand out to snatch it, another hand covers hers. Immediately the valkyrie pulls her own hand back and looks up to apologize to whoever it is. Her mouth opens and closes a few times as her eyes meet the most beautiful brown and honey color she has ever seen, suddenly unable to form sentences. The girl smiles at her, a beautiful wholehearted smile, and picks up the schedule Tamsin had abandoned before handing it to her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get in your way; I wasn't paying attention. Here you go," the girl looks down at the schedule to read the name, "Amanda?" She raises and eyebrow and sends a crooked smile Tamsin's way. "You don't look like an Amanda."

The valkyrie swallows hard before extending her hand to the beautiful stranger.

"Uh. Tamsin. I'm... I'm Tamsin."

The girl laughs as she takes Tamsin's hand and firmly shakes it.

"Hi Tamsin. I'm Lauren."

The valkyrie takes in the softness of the girl's hand, the gentle smile that's pulling at her lips, the emotion behind her beautiful brown eyes. She takes in the way her hair is falling around her shoulders in curls that look like they took hours to perfect but somehow seem effortless, and spends a long time taking in the girl's delicious jawline and how muscular her arms are... she takes it in a second _too_ long, however, and is pulled from her admiration by Lauren clearing her throat and gently easing her hand out of Tamsin's grasp.

"Well, Tamsin and_ not _Amanda", she extends the schedule to her again and Tamsin takes it with her sweaty hands, "it was nice to meet you. I'll see you around."

With that the stranger is gone, Tamsin not at all resisting the urge to watch her ass as she walks out of the auditorium.

"_Wow_", she whispers.

Tamsin stumbles outside, still in shock as she folds up Amanda's schedule so she could throw it in her pocket with her own. She finds Dyson and Bo rather quickly, and is greeted by them, as well as Hale, Kenzi, and Nate as she approaches the group standing around the bench in the quad. The cheerleaders are gathered nearby, the other kitsunes with them, drooling over the boys in her group, and the majority of the football team is not too far behind them, drooling over the girls.

"What took you so long, Slamsin?", Dyson says as he claps a large hand on her back. Bo rolls her eyes at her boyfriend's silliness with his friends – it seems like with her it is always chivalry, and with Tamsin and the boys it's always drinking and goofing around.

"I think I met an angel", she mutters, shaking her head. "I had to get Amanda's schedule."

Dyson raises an eyebrow in her direction, using the hand still on her back to spin her around to look him in the eye.

"Amanda? New girlfriend?"

"God _no_. She's the kitsune that lives next door to me. She's sick so I'm grabbing her schedule for her."

"A_ kitsune_?", Nate quips, looking up from the acoustic guitar he's plucking at on the bench next to the group. Kenzi rolls her eyes at them, always forgetting that her boyfriend was the only one not in the know, and goes to distract him with a kiss.

"I didn't know you lived next door to a kistune", Hale says as he lets out an amused whistle. "Those bitches are crazy, girl, be careful."

"You don't have to tell _me_. Last year she came to a house party I threw and stole every single one of my bobby pins. Talk about a nut job."

"If she's not your girlfriend", Dyson asks with a smirk on his face, "then who's the _angel_ that kept you up for so long? I thought you'd want to be out of the Tamsin fan club as soon as possible."

Tamsin's green eyes scan the quad in search of the pink tank top Lauren was wearing, and when she finally finds her the valkyrie raises a finger to point in her direction.

"_Her_."

Hales peers around Dyson's body and raises an eyebrow when he looks back to the blonde.

"Lauren Lewis? She's a _hot _lil' mama, that's for sure. Smart as hell, too."

"Smart?", Tamsin whirls around to look at him, hoping he'll have some untapped well of Lauren knowledge that the intrigued valkyrie can tap into. "How do you know she's smart? Is she in grade 12 with us? How do you even know her _name_?"

"_Everyone_ knows her name. Her parents work for The Ash", Bo says in a hushed tone as she leans forward, so Nate and Kenzi won't be pulled from their make-out session and tempted to listen in. "They're _doctors_. And Lauren is super smart. Like, she skipped a grade and everything."

"Skipped a grade?"

Dyson puts a hand on either of his best friend's shoulders and spins her around to look him in the eye again.

"She's _human_, Tamsin. A _light fae_ human."

Tamsin looks back out across the quad at where Lauren has met up with a few other girls and smiles fondly at her. She may not know anything about this Lauren Lewis outside that she is human, she is smart, and she has the most amazing smile and eyes that the valkyrie has ever seen. But she knows that she _wants _to know more.

The blonde turns to Dyson, who eyes her seriously, as if in warning. She grins at him, her own eyes sparkling.

"Challenge _accepted_."


End file.
